Bad Moon Rising
by Bastard Badger
Summary: Dipper expects death at the hands of the werewolf, falling off a cliff solidifies that expectation. But when miraculously survives, he finds himself thrust into a new world to what he knew. He has to deal with his newfound curse and try to fit into his old life. at least he has good friends, loving family and a great girlfriend to help him. But for Dipper. A bad moon is rising


Bad Moon Rising

* * *

Chapter 1

I never thought it would end like this, lying in a puddle of my own blood. But so be it, the end of my life, snuffed out in an instant. Fine then, let it be.

No, I cannot give up. Giving up means I lose; I will never give up. There must be a way out of this, there must be a way I can live. I must save her; I will not let my sister die.

I muster up the strength to stand and face the beast advancing on my sister, her cries filling me with a fiery determination. My body feels like it's on fire, blood pouring from the wound on my shoulder. I am running on adrenaline and pure anger, fighting back the sicking feeling rising in my stomach.

A rock and a large branch are all I have to arm myself. Even if I can't kill the werewolf, I'll do as much damage as I possibly can to it.

I heave the rock at the monster's head with all my strength, sending the rock hurtling at the beast. I need to get its attention on me and not on Mabel. To say I succeeded was an understatement, it seemed it like it is on me in a split second as soon as the rock hit

A split second was all I had to react, so a swung the branch with all my might. The rotting wood connects with the beast, making it howl out in pain. The splinters shower over me.

It's my turn to catch the beast off guard, payback for tearing into my shoulder. I jab the broken branch into the beast's face while it's distracted, using the branch in a spear like fashion. My attack seemed to hit dead centre, spearing the beast eye. It howls out in pain again, swinging at me with blind rage. The beast claws barely scrap my chest, slicing my shirt to ribbons

I feel back, my foot catching on a root. That's when I felt it pin me, it's furry body pressed hard against me. Its jaw clamped around my injured shoulder

I scream out in sheer agony as its fangs sunk into me, the beast saliva made my wound burn. Like throwing salt on the wound. Strange thing is I feel focused, the pain hasn't overtook me yet. I know what I have to do.

My hand grips the broken branch still embedded into beast's eye, using my remaining strength to drive the makeshift weapon deeper into the beast body. This caused the werewolf to thrash about on top of me, causing the ground to shake beneath us. That's when the realisation hits me, we had somehow ended up on top of a cliff. The thrashing was causing us to slip off the cliff, the rock beneath us crumbling away

I shove the creature off me, scrambling to make it a safe distance away from the edge. It was too late, the ground gave way, sending the creature sailing into the raging river below. My hands gripped some loose roots, stopping me from following the beast decent. Pain shot through me like a bullet, my weigh straining my injured body. Screams of agony escape me, blood was pouring out of me at a dangerous rate. This is it. I'm going to die now. At least I did my duty and protected my sister

"Dipper!" Mabel called down to me, her hand reaching for me. I could see her kneeling on the cliff above me

"Mabel! I can't hold on" I call up to her, the roots starting to come loose from the cliff side

"Please Dipper, hold one a little longer" Mabel pleaded

"I'm so sorry Mabel, I'm too tired. Promise me something?"

"What is it Dipping Sauce?" I can hear her crying. My heart breaks

"Keeping living life to the fullest and never stop being who you are"

"I promise… Dipper!" The root gave way, sending me hurtling into the river below. It felt like I was hitting concrete when I struck the water, the pain made me black out and I sunk into the depths of the river

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

He's gone. I watch as he descends into the dark waters below, his body sinking into the inky abyss. My world seems to shatter, everything seems have gone wrong at once. I am alone now, alone in a cruel world without my twin by my side. My heart feels like it's torn a sunder

Hours seem to pass as I sit on the cliff, looking down at the river that had claimed Dipper. All hope seems to fade, even the calls in the distance seem faded. I know that Grunkle Stan and the others are looking for me, they'll eventually find me, but they can't bring back my happiness. I can't be like this, I did make Dipper a promise, one I will not break

I call out to the others; their voices seem nearer now. It is a matter of time. I look down at myself, seeing the dirt and streaks of blood that stain my once beautiful sweater. I fought hard for despair not to fill me. I need to survive, I need to honour my promise to Dipper

"Kid, are you okay" I hear a gruff voice say, it filled me with hope

"Grunkle Stan?" I ask to the darkness, hoping that he's here to take away my pain

"Where's our brother?" He asks, concern evident in his voice

I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears flow freely, unbelievable sadness replacing the relief I'd felt a moment ago. I felt strong arms embrace me, only a slight comfort in dark times.

"H... He's gone Grunkle Stan. He died to save me" I say between sobs

I could feel Grunkle Stan's hand rub my back, trying to comfort me with soothing words

"I'm so sorry Mabel for your loss, Doods" I heard Soos say sadly, the big oaf is crying

I looked over at Wendy, she seemed to be in her own form of shock. I couldn't blame her; Dipper was loved by us all. She snaps out of her haze, a look of determination and anger washing over her. I watch as she stalks off into the dark forest leaving a lot of confused people in her wake.

"Come on Kid, let's get back home and I'll contact you parents" I nod dumbly, allowing him to carry me in his arms. I am too tired and too frazzled to walk at the moment, but I am too wired to sleep. I am tired beyond belief; the day has worn me out.

I must have been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed we were walking, how long has it been a couple minutes? A few hours? I feel sick to my stomach, I really don't know why this happened.

I saw the shack come into view; the old building felt alien now. Once we got onto the porch, I felt Grunkle Stan put me down. I drop to me knees, releasing the content of my stomach. It seems to hit something metal, my hands feel around for what it might be. It must be a bucket.

I feel my body leave the ground, but not like before. This time I was being cradled in what assume is Grunkle Stan's arms. The sounds around me seem to change as we enter the house. The door squeaking open and shut behind us, the floorboards creaking under Grunkle Stan's and my combined weight. He must be really strong to lift me, I'm not heavy but I am not light either

"Soos, call a doctor" Grunkle Stan calls out, the sound of a person rushing to find a phone sounds in the distance. I feel tired again, I just want to sleep.

I feel a soft bed creak beneath me, the musty smell seems to hit me in one go. We must be in the attic, the place I've called home for the summer.

"I know you're tired kid but you gotta stay awake" My grunkle's voice said, sounding as if it were fading away

"I am so tired Grunkle Stan" I whine, my body is giving into exhaustion. I don't think I can stay awake much longer

"I know, you deserve a rest once we get you checked by a doctor"

I start to say something, but it dies before it leaves my lips, my eyes close and show now difference in the darkness. I can't remain conscious anymore, even that horrific screams in my head is not enough to sway me from sleep

* * *

Dipper POV

I crawl out of the river, coughing to force the water from my lungs. I can feel the pain radiating through my body, the wound on my shoulder only bleeding slightly. The wind makes me shiver, my wet clothes probably not helping me. My hand hits a tree branch, using all my strength to drag my tired body from the ground. My chest heaving heavily as I struggle to breath, a burning radiating through my chest

'Mabel' The only thought going through my mind, my heart breaking upon remembering the pain on my twin's face. I am resolved to get back to her, nothing will keep me from my sister

I limp my way through the forest, trying to judge my position by the rising of the sun and the position of the mountain

The river had dragged me god knows where, the burning pain coursing through my body seemed to die down but return tenfold only moments later. I struggle to stay on my feet, opting to sit beneath a tree. The sounds of the forest seem to echo loudly, giving me an awful headache. I feel my stomach growl, a deep hunger setting in.

A burning sensation radiates from my chest. I clamp my fist onto my skin, nails digging deep into my flesh in search of relief of this agony. I just want to give up, there was no way I can keep on going feeling like this. I pause for a moment and contemplate every answer to this pain, weighing each option and trying to find the best one.

I grit my teeth and let out a short grunt. I'm determined to keep going, to simply swallow the pain and deal with it later. But it's clear to that this is going to be a long day, but I am absolutely determined to not let this pain make this day an unfruitful one, so I will press onward.

As I walk on, a dull pulsing pain creeps up my legs, increasing in intensity every second. Ten seconds pass, and then another ten. The pain soon becomes unbearable. I'm sure it'll all be over soon enough. Pain would never last this long, right? The realization I may be wrong causes a moment of panic. For a moment I focus on the pain, homing in on every sensation. Where it came from, how badly it hurts and how badly I want it to stop. It persists until I collapse under the strain, feeling like every bone in my body breaks and reforms. Every muscle feels like it's tearing and reknitting itself, leaving me in utter agony

I close my eyes, unable to stay awake any longer. As I slowly fade into unconsciousness, I am greeted with one familiar sight. A familiar redhaired beauty clad in plaid, looking somewhat dishevelled. In that moment, I know I am going to make it hope to Mabel.

* * *

**_A/N: Badger here, bringing you another Gravity Falls Fanfiction_**

**_Warning: This Fanfiction will be a tad bit dark; it may contain some coarse language, violence and other things. Reader discretion is advised._**

**_Please note that I own nothing related to Gravity Falls because it belongs to Disney, I am writing a purely fictional story for no profit but if Alex Hirsch wants to hit me up. Well, I wouldn't turn him away_**

**_If this story looks familiar, that's probably because you say the version posted by Tamashi. I read the story before he pulled it down. I asked him why and he told me he didn't really like how he'd written it. I asked him if I could adopt the story instead and I would post it. He was fine with it, so here it is. I fixed some mistakes and add and changed a little to it but it's largely the same story._**

**_For those people wondering where Tamashi is and why he's not be posting lately. He is unfortunately very sick at the moment and he apologises for not posting for so long. He hopes to be up and about soon enough._**

**_As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything. Also, be sure to check out the original author's work. I think it's pretty good, he has a bunch of different fandom's covered in his stories. _**

**_Now that I am done with the shameless plug to Tamashi's account, this story will be rated M and maybe changed later depending on where I take the story and maybe from suggestions you guys have given._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, TTFN, Ta Ta for now folks._**

**_P.S: Kudos to whoever can guess what the story title is referencing_**


End file.
